A Heartless Winter
by Evelyn-Blue
Summary: AU. 'Antova' After having a child out of wedlock Antauri is forced to take the babe and run without a chance of seeing Nova again. A few years later he comes back. But at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first SRMTHFG! story. **_

_**It's been on my mind a while now and even though the chapter is short, this is only a starter. **_

* * *

The howling of the wind matched her shrieks tone for tone as the melded together in perfect, disturbing harmony as she thrashed violently instinctively at the pain whilst the cracks in the small glass windows' allowed the cold into the room and prick her sweat drenched body. Her shivers began to look like a series of seizures' as the amber lights reflected the lumiousity of her damp golden fur around the room as the flames clung to the short stubs of candle wicks in attempt remain alight under the pressure of the forceful fractions' of wind.

The tears fell from her eyes as the painful cold gripped her and the searing pain in her lower region became suddenly hot. The lights from the electrical lamps flickered on and off as the powercut surged throughout the mansion, the town outside being affected also.

Her screams becames croaks, her fingers' found it hard to muster the strength to grip the sheets any longer and her cries had become replaced with smaller ones. A cybernetic monkey with peach fur wipes the moisture from her face with a damp cloth in a loving gesture as she whispers sweet things to her tired daughter before a small bundle is placed ino ther arms, clean of any blood stains that may have been there just moments ago. Her arms felt limp but she gripped harder as the cold numbed the burning she had felt before, cover being brought over her in in silence so she could regain any warmth.

Chattering from outside was heard,aome happy and some infuriated and the golden female looked at her mother's matching rose orbs in a pleading motion to which the older female just stared down at the childe to avoid her daughter's gaze. The cub was tiny, she was the smallest thing she had ever clapped eyes on, looking so fragile as she nestled into the mint green blanket and clentched her eyes some more as her wailing became hushed; she had fur as white as the snow that had fallen outside and no marks tainting the frozen coat one bit.

The moment was short lived as a large male with mustard yellow fur and grey eyes stormed into the room, the peach female attempting to calm him down with soothing tones of happy whispers but failing, allowing his scowl to deepen. Nova looked up with pleading eyes at her father who had a hardened look as he trained his eyes on the small female that had nestled and slept within the crook of her arm without a care in the world.

"Please Daddy, don't do this-"

"QUIET!" his voice bellowed in an echo causing the babe to awake with a shrill cry as Nova flinched at the sudden noise. "I will not have THAT in my home, you knew this from the start!" He looks at one of the nurses, "Take that...thing...to be disposed of!"

His voice felt like nails on a chalkboard and Nova wept as her mother latched onto her father again in a plea to stop the madness. "Please Julian, don't do this! She's your first grandchild!" A swift smack rang out as the female clutched her face taking in the pain her husband had just inflicted only to snap out of her daze when Julian had snatched the child from Nova's grip.

* * *

It had happened to fast and Nova had couldn't remember how her mother had gotten her Dad to calm down. Looking at the child in her arms she cried as the doorbell rang through the mansion, a Silver monkey with ice blue eyes was brought in by escort and forced to sit down as further away as possible. His eyes met Nova's pink ones in worry as they awaited Julian to state the reason they had brought him here.

Antauri watched the bundle in the golden simians arms as the blanket covered her, crooning his neck to catch a better glimpse before a coughing caught his attention.

"I have never been so disgusted in my life. If it is not enough that you have been with my daughter without my permission, you got ahead and have her bare a child out of wedlock!" Julian spat as he st his glass down on the oak table. "You are lucky that I have been able to make sure no one knows! Our family is tarnished and I will not allow that THING into my home!"

Nova bit her lip as she avoided the silver male's gaze, his blue eyes looking worried at where this was going. "I was going to send the child back to hell but no, you can live with the guilt and not me!" He snatches the child from his daughter and thrusts her into the silver male's arms to which he looks both frightened and relieved.

After a while Nova's mother, Aya had been able to allow Nova some time to say goodbye to her little girl with the condition that the escorts' waited at the door. The silence stung before Nova's sweet voice could be heard.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed. "Her name is Nae, after... your mama..I-" she felt the tears stain her face as an arm held her close to a soft chest. "Antauri...why did this have to happen..?" Her cries get muffled and small snuffles are heard from the bundle between them as the babe starts to stir, opening her eyes slowly to reveal soft magenta orbs.

"It's ok...it's fine. At least she'll be safe right?" His usually calm voice is quivering as he speaks, looking from his little girl to the woman infront of him he holds himself together as they say goodbye one last time, knowing this would be the last Nova would ever see of their baby and the last Antauri would ever see of the mother to his child. "I love you...I love you..." Their voices melded in together as they whispered the three words in hushed tones before Antauri was being dragged to stand an leave.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**PM me with them or leave them in your reviews, I'd like to know how the story goes chapter by chapter with some constructive critism because lets be fair, i'm not the best writer. **_

_**This is a starter chapter and the next one will start in the future to the events in this chapter. **_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**-Eve**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_First of all thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts!_**

**_I finally put up chapter 2 and it starts nearly 2 years after the first chapter._**

* * *

Soft squeals echo through the hallway only heard when the bellowing of the wind outside is silence by the soft click of the lock as the door shuts. Antauri sighed and rubbed his gloved hands together before taking them off and placing them on the table before working the buttons on his dark navy peacoat and placing it the stand neatly and following the clutter of voices down the dimly lit hall.

Opening the door to the living room the warmth of the roaring amber fire welcomed him home by caressing his body much like the the gentle feeling that surged through him when he clapped his ice blue eyes on the heart-achingly sweet scene before him. At the tender age of 1 with only two months until her second birthday Nae sat up with her rose pinks eyes crossed in confusement as her uncle, a red monkey with coal eyes sat beside her on the rich brown rug laughing and wiping a stray tear of glee from his eye as she began to chase her tail against once more, the light jingle of bells ranged from frantic to soft lulls of tinkering as the small ball of pure white moved swiftly as she persued her target.

"Sprx! Stop confusing the poor girl and untie the bell from her tail!" A sharp British accent travelled from the kitchen and Antauri found himself slumping onto the soft comfort of the couch only to crack a smile at the red simian grumble and mutter something about 'no fun' under his breath before hovering the cluster of bells by the pink ribbon above Nae's head and then allowing her to hold the noisy object to her chest, little legs kicking the bells causing them to ring loudly as she held the ribbon in her paws, biting and chewing her target proudly.

"Geez Gibson, don't be such a kill joy!" Sprx retorted in an unamused manner, cocking his head and rolling his eyes as a berulean blue simian appeared in the entrance to the joined kitchen with an apron on and a ladle in his hand. "Sprx, I am trying to make dinner and as much as I adore the girl her shrieks of everlong enjoyment are not helping me concentrate...oh, Antauri! You're back."

The blue simian noted the arrival of the silvery white male who sat comfortably, craning his neck in aknowlegment at the greeting. Sighing Antauri got up from his seat before kneeling down to tickle his daughter's tummy causing her to drop her bells and coo melodically at the affection before he rubbed under her chin and broughte her up to be held against his chest.

"Do you need any help at all preparing dinner Gibson?" Over the first year of having Nae Antauri's voice had broken and become deeper, the responsibility of a child making him more of a man and his practice making him stronger both mentally and physically. When Nae came into the picture he was nothing but an unknowing child, only just becoming to mature but having a babe on his arm made him determined to do right by her.

"No, no, never you mind Antauri. It's nearly done, Sprx will set the table." Sprx crossed his arms and looked over with mouth agape at his brother _assuming _that he would set the table without even asking!

Nae was placed on the softness of the cushion that lined her seat that kept her inplace at the dinner table, smacking her paw lightly on the wooden frame at being constrained everyone got ready for dinner. The black pan bubbled over as the steam filled the kitchen, the soup was reasy and thank god soup couldn't really be burnt! Gibson rushed over to the pot with a towel covering his hand as he turned off the hob and brough it over to the side, taking the lid off and pouring some of the contents with a ladle into the bowls. Antauri took the bowls and set them onto the table, taking turns in having some of his soup before dipping the spoon into Nae's small bowl and feeding it to her as she awaited her turns more eargerly with her mouth springing open with an _'ah' _as soon as she swallowed each spoonful causing the three males to chuckle.

"So Antauri, what are your plans for Christmas this year?" Sprx asked curiously before taking a spoonful of soup, watching with his dark coal eyes before Gibson rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Seriously Sprx, It's two months away and you have already started to tell Nae Christmas tales..." Gibson stated with a slight laugh causing Antauri to smile broadly.

Antauri had known Sprx and Gibson since he was young, Gibson being the older out of the two. They were brothers' but had completely different personalities in terms of interests and ways of portraying themselves, for example, Gibson was well educated with held himself with grace and dignity- science being a facination he spoke passionately about and the basis of his study. Sprx on the other hand was more carefree and easygoing and despite being a tad bit lazy he was still educated well, taking to a life of a pilot in the army before he decided to fly solo.

The only thing the two shared seemed to be their morals and loyalty to each other, they would have up's and down's but would gravitate back to a level of understanding eventually. From the time Antauri had been travelling away from the town to the time he had arrived back with Nae he found that the village and his dear friend's hadn't changed and for that he was truely thankful.

"I have not thought about where me and Nae shall be residing this Christmas..." he furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the half empty bowl at his warped reflection as Nae got more agitated waiting for her next spoonful, her eargerness making her voice grow louder before Sprx finally obliged the little girl's wish and she hummed happily as the tasty liquid trickled down her throat.

"Come on 'Tauri! You travel so much for the Veron Mystics, surely they would let you spend Christmas here! The door is always open, always home to you. Nae wasn't old enough to understand Christmas last year, technically this would be the first that matters..." Sprx spoke softly but firm, a goofy smile that was usually spread across his face was nowhere to be seen and he looked slightly at the small girl who cooed away for her next spoonful of soup once more. "Somehow I couldn't imagine Christmas without the little mite."

"I agree. Christmas is still two months away, just after Nae's birthday, I couldn't imagine the occassion without her either."

* * *

Antauri carried the sleeping budle in his arms as the soft mint green blanket encased her in a gentle hold, providing her warmth and security as she dreamt away. Placing her in her small crib her little limbs spread out in attempt to get into a comfortable position, he mouth slightly agape as she made barely audible snoring noises as she twitched in her sleeping state. Antauri palmed the blanket as he tucked it around her, reminded that she had never parted from it since her birth as he never had the heart to do so. Sighing he rubbed his finger along her face before turning out the light and walking down the stairs and back into the living area where Gibson is sat at his desk and Sprx on the couch in a laid back position.

"Hey 'Tauri! You had some mail today." The red simian chucked a stack of thin envelopes to the silver simian who sifted through them in no particular interest before he came across one that was neatly handwritten and a red wax seal on the back. Curious he opened the delicate folds and pulled out a folded piece of parchment and read it mintently before holding it away from him and blinking in suprise.

"'Sup?" Sprx looked over curoiusly as his tail swished from side to side causing Gibson to looke over, pulling his small circle framed glasses futher down his muzzle as he placed his quill down into the pot of ink and popped his book shut for a moment. "Mandarin, he's holding a ball of some sort. To find a wife..." Antauri looked up as he spoke slowly, Gibson looking just as confused.

"Hang on, isn't he that stuck up arrogant ass that you 'work' with?" Sarcasm dripped off his tongue like venom as he spoke about this charcter with such disdain earning a small nod from his blue brother and their dear frined. "Sprx, I'm sure he is capable of finding a mate that would suit his interests. I just didn't think he would be willing to seperate himself from his work so soon, to have another commitment."

"Social protacol suggests you should attend to wish him the best Antauri. You get along with him don't you?" Gibson asked from across the room as Sprx scoffed and left the room. "Yes I do Gibson but what about-"

"Now, now Antauri. Me and Sprx will look after the little one. You very rarely go out and socialise, you might even find yourself a new friend." The glint in Gibson's eyes let Antauri know what he meant, he had meant find a new woman. After all, Gibson and Sprx had been tired of seeing him so hung up on this mysterious woman that had captured his heart but in all honesty the only female in Antauri's life right now was little Nae and he had no intention of it changing anytime soon.

* * *

**_Nae's adorable isn't she? I think she's the sweetest thing i've ever imagined! _**

**_So yeah, let me know what you think, I appreciate constructive critism and and I thoroughly enjoy conversing with other authors' about both mine and their own fics. _**

**_ Read and Review!_**

**_-Eve_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, so this is a small chapter because i have been major busy lately! My friend asked me to go to Amecon with her and now we are going mad making costumes in time for it!**_

* * *

The reflection of the glitter danced in small dots of light across the ceiling of the room as she made her way to the large silver coated vanity, the three mirrors on the stand making her slender form look even smaller in comparison. She moves her long shimmering lilac dress to the side so she doesn't trap the fabric under the stool she sits apon.

Looking at her reflection her golden fur had captured the dim light radiating across the room in a wonderous way, her pink orbs contrasting comfortably with the warm tones as she sighed. The door clicked open and an older peach monkey with matching eyes looked at her through the reflection with a warm smile before fixing an array of fresh flowers of pink, white and purple hues' behinde her ears before dropping her arms acros her daughters' chest to give her a loose hug.

Nova smiled lightly at the gesture as her mother rubbed her arm gently before leaving the room and leaving her to think once again.

It seemed out of all the people deemed special enough to be in her little world of wealth and power, her mother was the only other who could relate to her. It was at times like these she would keep to herself and stay quiet in hope that anything she said wouldn't anger her father in the slightest but then again when Julian was parading her around different events' and occassions' it made her angry.

She knew why he did this, he wanted a husband of high stature for his little girl, to forget that he had ever been 'disgraced' at all.

The knock at the door was harsh, snapping her out of her daze.

"5 minutes Nova."

* * *

Adjusting his tie her looked once more in the pocket mirror before placing it back into his suit jacket to step out of the carriage door, the scene revealing a large mansion of a building in a heavenly white colour lit with multiple lights on the trees' and bushes accompanying the pathway that led up to the wide steps and the large doors.

The maine room sparkled with reflections of the chandelier that hovered above majestically, the room echoing with music and chatter. Antauri gulped lightly before adjustin his tie once more which seemed to become too tight at that precise moment. It was the first time in a while he had been out to an event like this without his little girl, if he could have, he would have brought her with him but there was always the matter of Mandarin not liking it whatsoever.

Taking a flute of champagne offered to him he made his way up to the familiar face a few feet in front of him, noting the crisp white suit the ginger male was wearing with his ribbons' and medals' displayed proudly across his broad chest.

"Well, well, Antauri! It's about time, I was starting to think you wouldn't make it..." the male chuckled as he sipped again on his red wine, Antauri taking a deep gulp of air in as he ignored the tone.

"Antauri! How lovely to see you again, is Nae not with you?" The woman in front of him smiled warmly at the albino male as she asked the question. Azura was a bright blue female with stunning white eyes and a cream pelt, out of all he had to work with he enjoyed her company the most, finding her to be understanding and to keep to herself rather than talk rumours or get into any one else's buisiness.

"Yes Antauri, where is that...'_darling' _daughter of yours?" Mandarin raised an eyebrown and looked skeptically as if he was bracing himself for the child to appear out of nowhere, a slight tugging on the side of his lips' as if he was readying to snarl in disdain.

"Azura, Mandarin. Nae is residing with a sitter tonight so I could converse and socialise without worry" Mandarin smirked and took another sip of his drink. He had hardly enjoyed having a child around on such occassions'. "Mandarin... I hear you will be selecting a mate?"

The question posed made the tangerine simian clear his throat before acting cocky, "Indeed dear partner I am, I have acheived honour of the highest within the Veron Mystics' as well as maintaining a comfortable lifestyle, it would be only wise to have an heir to follow in my footsteps, should it not?"

With that the male was dragged into another conversation and left Antauri and Azura to chat amongst themselves, Azura stifling a laugh at the last staement.

"He hates kids!" she laughed quietly as people weaved in and out of socializing groups around them. Antauri let out a low chuckle as the blue woman clung onto her baby pink dress as she cried tears of amusement. "I feel sorry for the poor woman that marries him!"

"Come now Azura, there is someone for everyone. Even Mandarin." She laughed hardler at this before wiping the stray tear from her eyes and replying, "If that's the case, why haven't you found your someone? Nae needs a momma you know."

Antauri frowned at the comment, looking away as Azura slumped in realisation at her little joke.

"Hey, 'Tauri, c'mon. You know I didn't mean it like that!" She looked up with a small smile, " Come on, the potential 'wives' will be arriving..."

* * *

The hall was larger than the lobby, the orchestra settled against one end of the room as people danced across the shiny floor in sync, partners' changing as the melody plays on in the background.

Nova comes down the flight of stairs slowly, watching the array of people floating around the room happily to pass the time. Julian had linked his arm with hers in attempt to show her off to any bachelor he felt suitable if the deal with Lord Mandarin fell through.

Watching the room as her father spoke Nova found herself looking twice as she caught a flash of white across the room, a thing that happened alot since Antauri had left and with the only feeling she could register as hope. The white was gone, dissappeared...she must have been thinking things again...

"Nova, this is Lord Mandarin." Julian jerked her to look directly at the man in question. His fur a bright ornage and his eyes as black as coal. He was well presented with a nice smile, attractive to many as she could tell by the looks from various women.

Hw took her hand and placed a gentle kiss apon it in greeting, never once breaking eye contact with her. "Nova, a beautiful name for a beautiful maiden.." he purred and she felt the blush creep across her cheeks which she could imagine being the smae shade of her eyes right now.

"Lord Mandarin...It's a pleasure..."

* * *

_**so Nova is at the party...figures huh?**_


End file.
